Adder
by Spica M
Summary: Si alguna vez lo hubiera logrado, ¿cómo hubiera sido? Lord Voldemort reflexiona acerca de su hipotético patronus en sus horas de soledad. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, Dumbledore hubiera huido con Grindelwald, así que no, no es mío.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Adder**

Tom Riddle nunca ha pensado acerca de un Patronus, desde que no pudo lograr el hechizo, lo olvidó por completo hasta que se vio frente a los dementores una vez y después volvió a olvidarlo hasta este preciso momento.

¿Qué clase tendría? Debería ser una clase de serpiente, de su experiencia, se supone que el Patronus de una persona tiene la forma de un animal que sea lo más representativo de una persona, así que supone que debe ser esa clase de animal.

¿Qué trae a Lord Voldemort a pensar cosas tan ordinarias como esas? La soledad de un alma recién instaurada en un gólem en donde espera a que Barty siga las instrucciones dadas para que siga el camino que debe ser.

Volviendo a la forma de su supuesto e hipotético Patronus, Tom Riddle se dio cuenta que de todas las clases de serpientes que conoce, debería ser una mamba negra, una letal serpiente venenosa, sería la versión justa de su Patronus.

Pero luego vienen las demás preguntas que debería reflexionar.

Como por ejemplo el pensamiento que debería tener para crear dicho Patronus con una serpiente, pero llegaba a la conclusión de que el pensamiento podría ser la muerte de Harry Potter con la muerte de Dumbledore, si ese sería un excelente pensamiento que le daría felicidad para poder hacer ese Patronus.

En momentos así se preguntaba realmente si es que sería posible que un Patronus funcionara solo con ideas y pensamientos felices y no con memorias, porque la única memoria que le daría un poco de alegría por ahora, sería la memoria de su primer horrocrux y la certeza de que pudo conquistar a la muerte de una vez por todas, pero cuando lo había intentado en su juventud después de crear su primer horrocrux, solo salió humo plateado.

¡No debía existir un hechizo que Lord Voldemort no pudiera realizar!

Dejando el tema de su memoria feliz a un lado, se concentró en las demás interrogantes que alguna vez en su juventud se preguntó al ver un Dementor frente a frente

La mamba negra es la serpiente más venenosa de áfrica, en donde existen una gran variedad de serpientes, y él, el Gran Lord Voldemort, es el mago más temido en el mundo mágico, tanto que temen mencionar su nombre, así que por ese aspecto está completamente correcto asumir la forma de su Patronus.

Otro aspecto a pensar en este tema del Patronus, seria cuanto tiempo le tomaría hacer el hechizo sin quedar a merced de los dementores, aunque él nunca ha caído en la trampa de los dementores, ¿Cómo pueden ellos alimentarse de un alma incompleta y sin pensamientos felices? Eso es lo que hacía mucho más fácil tratar con ellos.

Y durante un momento pondero la idea de que talvez no pudo hacer un Patronus completo nunca porque cuando lo intento su alma estaba ya rota con un asesinato, pero descarto la idea en el instante en el que paso por su mente por ser algo demasiado estúpido como para ponerse a pensar, no iba a recuperar sus horrocruxes solo por un experimento que podría poner en riesgo su vida. ¿Quién le asegura que no va a morir al juntar sus horrocruxes?

Dejando todos esos pensamientos fuera volvió a su pensamiento inicial, la serpiente Patronus debería ser fácil de traer debido a que es un genio en lo que concierne la magia, así que la mamba negra o más bien dicho mamba Patronus no debería ser tan complicada de traer a la vida, si es que pudiera hacer un Patronus.

Cuando los pasos rápidos y nerviosos de Colagusano sonaron, supo que debería dejar de pensar cosas tan estúpidas y centrarse en su objetivo y sus metas cercanas.

— ¡Colagusano!

* * *

Debido a que Lord Voldemort nunca ha revelado la existencia de un patronus, hago una simple asunción a partir de sus intereses, asumo que Lord Voldemort no puede crear un patronus y que por tal razón hizo en trato con los dementores y por conveniencia propia.

Adder es una palabra inglesa que significa víbora o serpiente venenosa haciendo alución al supuesto patronus de Voldemort.

Gracias por leer


End file.
